


Cuttin' a Rug

by A_Single_Tulip



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Single_Tulip/pseuds/A_Single_Tulip
Summary: Scout and Sniper hanging out is something that more often than not happens, with them usually spending their time in the bushman's camper where no one could disturb them say if there were to get into any "antics". You've heard of dirty dancing, but who knew that a simple hunter could find himself tempted by the fancy footwork of a certain motormouth of a runner?(First fic posted for this fandom, so be sure to tell me what you thought 😅)





	Cuttin' a Rug

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while since I've posted anything on here, and I think it's time to change that. Not so much writing anything SPN these days, but I have recently found myself in the TF2 fandom :)
> 
> I guess it's safe to say that Speeding Bullet is definitely a new favorite of mine 👍

More often than not, Scout tended to find himself lounging within Sniper's camper on ceasefire days if he couldn't find anything better to do...which was a majority of the time. The younger man couldn't really label whatever the relationship he had with the other man was, but he didn't really mind it. Sometimes they'd lay on the sofa within the camper and watch whatever was on the television, and other times? Well, usually whenever they weren't doing anything else, they were lazily jacking each other off which soon led to more advantageous endeavors. Just thinking about the feeling of Sniper's rough, calloused hands gripping his hips made him inwardly shutter.

At the moment, they were just listening to the radio, with Scout sitting on the counter as Sniper fixed two mugs of coffee. While Sniper liked his coffee with just a little bit of sugar and a dash of creamer, Sniper knew better than to fix Scout's the same way. He was surprised the damn kid never had any cavities, considering his sugar intake. No wonder he practically bounced off the walls all the time. Just as Sniper was just about finished with fixing up their cups, a familiar tune of a guitar began to play on the radio, followed by some lyrics that many knew well.

_Well, shake it up baby now_  
Twist and shout  
Come on, come on, come, come on baby now  
Come on and work it on out __

__Scout jumped off the counter at the song, a grin spreading across his face. “Ey, Snipes! Haven't heard this one in a while!” He remarked cheerfully. “Takes me back, man...they played this back when it first came out at my high school dance…” Scout laughed._ _

__“Never took you for the type to go to one a’ those, Mate,” Sniper remarked, a slight smile making its way to his face._ _

__Scout scoffed, but still couldn't help but keep his smile as he thought back on the night he went to his very first homecoming dance in the ninth grade. He was about fifteen, and a whole lot more of a shrimp compared to his current size. Most boys at the time usually borrowed a suit from their fathers, but Scout just had to settle with a hand-me-down from his brother Vito. His Ma, being the great woman she is managed to make it somewhat fit him with a few pins here and there, but that still didn't make the suit look any less ill-fitting._ _

__He'd been nervous, his mind wondering if he'd find anyone to dance with once it came down to it, but he couldn't really see himself doing thought. Underneath all his overconfidence and swagger, he knew that nobody would wanna dance with a guy like him. He wasn't tall or strong, he wasn't smart or clever, and he had a crooked smile with a pair of buck teeth that could be seen from a mile away. That didn't stop him though from hanging out with his friend, a boy around the same age as him. His name was Jimmy._ _

__Most found Scout's personality either annoying or overbearing, but Jimmy? Hell, the kid was practically just like him. He never understood why a guy like him would've wanted to hang out with his sorry ass. Despite being similar in how they acted, Jimmy was a lot of things that Scout wasn't. That didn't stop the other boy from befriending him though. Scout could distinctly remember hearing the sound of the song ringing out through the gym as couples began to run out and dance with one another. He'd felt awkward as he looked on, not really knowing what to do until he felt a hand on his wrist. “C' mon Jer, let's show these pansies how to really cut a rug, right?” He'd heard Jimmy say, and before he knew it, he was being dragged out onto the dance floor._ _

__“Jim, c' mon man, you know I can't dance.” He practically urged, nervously watching as a few other's eyes landed on them. “Don't worry, Jeremy…I gotcha’. Just follow my moves.” Apprehensively, he watched the other begin to dance, and before he knew it he was joining in with him. The Twist, Watusi, Mashed Potato, you name it. They were having the time of their life, and so was everyone else. It was that night though, that Scout had realized something about himself that left him with mixed feelings once the high from the night left him. He had developed a crush on his best friend, and that wasn't something that was supposed to happen. He knew deep down that Jimmy wouldn't have felt the same way._ _

__Looking back on it now, that was also probably the reason why he left Boston, deciding on going to find work in Teufort once he graduated high school. He couldn't really see himself finding a dame, settling down, and just...being someone he wasn't. He figured that if he didn't die on the job, at least he'd be away from those who could question him on why he didn't have a girlfriend._ _

__He was suddenly snapped out of thought before looking over at Sniper. Things were different now, though. Nobody cared about anyone's endeavors, whether it be sexual or otherwise. His grin turned into a softer smile before he offered out a hand to Sniper. “Dance with me, why don’tcha’, Snipes?” He asked, moving forward before taking Sniper's hand into his own._ _

__Sniper shifted awkwardly while using his free hand to scratch the back of his neck. “Don't really think I'm the dancing type, roo. Never really knew what to do with these legs a’ mine.”_ _

__“Don't worry...I gotcha’. Just follow my moves, alright?”_ _

__Sniper was hesitant at first, but he watched Scout's erratic dance moves. It was silly, but the older man found it endearing as well. Eventually, he joined in on Scout's moves. Slowly, they moved closer to each other, their socked feet dancing across the worn carpeted floor as they couldn't help but laugh at themselves. The space between them though began to grow smaller, with Scout soon completely closing it off as he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Sniper's lips._ _

__He could taste coffee with just the faintness of cigarettes on the tip of Sniper's tongue. He didn't mind it though, because it suited the bushman well._ _

__A pair of hands soon made their way to gently grip Scout's waist, pulling him in closer. “How 'bout we take this elsewhere, a’right?” Sniper asked, resting his forehead against Scout's. His hand fell onto Sniper's forearm, squeezing it ever so slightly._ _

__“Oh hell yeah-I, I mean, sure thing…” Scout awkwardly replied, despite having done this so many times with the man previously._ _

__The bushman chuckled softly at Scout's answer before lifting him up, the smaller male's legs instinctively wrapping around Sniper's waist, having done this so many times already before with the other. Carefully, Sniper guided both of them over to one of the lower bunks within the camper, laying Scout down on to the thin sheets before immediately diving down to join their lips once more. When they first started doing this, he could remember the younger man's teeth clicking against his own, out of both inexperience as well as desperation. Since then though, their kisses held just as much passion, but with less bruising on their lips after the fact._ _

__Their hips ground against one another, both of them still fully clothed save for their shoes, which had been left at the door a while ago. Despite their lack of nudity though, they could each feel their own arousal climbing with each time their hardening erections met through their pants. Despite how hot this was though, it was also starting to become physically hot as well, with Scout quickly untucking his shirt and pulling it over his head. Sniper began to do the same as well, quickly managing to unbutton his shirt and shrug it off of his shoulders as he then leaned down to pepper kisses down Scout's neck, soon settling on to working a hickey on to his lower collar bone._ _

__The runner huffed underneath Sniper, his head falling back against the pillow beneath him, breaths beginning to quiver as he felt rough hands roam across his now bare torso. “Ain't that somethin'...can't even count how many times I've touched ya, and I've still gotcha’ writhin’ around like a damn virgin, bloody hell…” Sniper murmured against Scout's skin, prompting the other to give him a light shove to his shoulder. Sniper smiled against Scout's tanned skin before muttering once more, “Nothing to be ashamed of, mate...love the way you move underneath me...and those sounds you make? Pure music to my ears.”_ _

__Scout managed to will himself to glance down at Sniper. He could feel his face practically burning a scarlet shade the moment they met eyes. To say that he wasn't used to being paid such compliments would be an understatement. Of course, he'd slept with people here and there in the past, but they never made him feel the same way that Sniper made him feel. Though he did have a tendency to be quite confident in his appearance, it never felt as artificial as it usually was whenever he was with Sniper. He actually felt...attractive. “P...Please. Just touch me...I'll make all the noises you want, just please…” he softly begged under his breath._ _

__Sniper gave a small nod before bringing his hands to start working on undoing the belt around Scout's waist, managing to unbutton his pants as well before tugging them down past his hips. At this point, Scout was only in his socks and boxers, choosing not to remove the white knee highs. He knew how much it got Sniper's rocks off, the way they clung to his well-defined calves, firm from all the running he'd done in the past. Rough, warm lips pressed against the edge of Scout's hip, causing a shutter to go through him._ _

__“Always wit’ the teasin’, huh Snipes?” He managed to utter out, trying to keep his composure as his hand rested on to Sniper’s shoulder. Half-lidded grey eyes met Scout’s own hazy pair of blue, that damn smirk never leaving the man’s face as he slowly shimmied down Scout’s boxers. A hand gripped the underside of his left thigh, carefully raising it before a kiss was gently placed to the inner part of it, dangerously close to Scout’s now bare nether regions. It wasn’t cold though, and as a matter of fact, removing the last piece of clothing covering him was quite relieving. He’d been sweating bullets since they’d first began their antics, and the cling of his clothes to his skin was borderline unbearable._ _

__It was at this moment though that he realized just how naked he was compared to Sniper, prompting him to move a hand to take a hold of Sniper by the chin. Managing a small sly grin, Scout softly breathed out, “C' mon legs...you're a gentleman, ain'tcha’? Let's get rid a’ these pants a’ yours and make things even…”_ _

__Sniper hummed in response, placing one more quick kiss to the inside of Scout's thigh before rising from his position, undoing his own belt as quickly as possible before undoing and unzipping his trousers. Scout couldn't help but stare at the bulge hiding behind Sniper's boxer briefs as the other hopped out of the second to last remaining clothing item that left Sniper almost as bare as him. He sat up, and before the other could say anything, Scout began to gently knead at Sniper's covered erection with his right hand, his other one going to cup the small of Sniper's back._ _

__A huff left Sniper's mouth as he stared down at Scout, his hand rising to weave his fingers through the cropped brown locks that sat atop the younger male's head. He bit his lower lip a little as he watched the other slowly begin to lower his underwear, having to cease himself from immediately bucking forward the moment he felt a hand around his aching length. Since it was a ceasefire day, Scout wasn't wearing his usual hand wraps, so he could feel the overall softness of Scout's palm beginning to slowly move up and down over him._ _

__“Christ, kid...not wasting any time, huh?” He asked while somewhat out of breath, only causing Scout to smile up at him cheekily. “Can't help it...you know I like having a good cock like yours in my hand. The thing I love though...is having it in my mouth…” And with that, Scout dove downward, his lips planting themselves around Sniper as a sucking sound could be heard, his head slowly bobbing up and down. A barely audible gasp left Sniper's mouth just under his breath, his grip tightening on Scout's hair._ _

__“Agh...f..fuck yes, mate, just like thaAaahaa!…” Sniper nearly jumped out of his skin the moment he felt Scout's tongue circle around his head before suddenly taking him down all the way to the base of his cock. Baby blue eyes stared back up at him, feigning innocence while the mouth below them was completely sucking him off. He could feel himself coming closer and closer with each little swipe of his tongue or suckle, and God...Sniper knew right then and there that he needed to ruin this fucking kid._ _

__Pulling him off of him, Sniper pushed Scout back into the mattress, a single hand placed over Scout's chest and holding him down. “Almost had me at wit's end, love...now I've gotta give you a taste a’ your own medicine…” He growled under his breath. He growled under his breath. His free hand reached over to retrieve a condom and bottle of lube just under his bed, having been kept there out of habit due to their past escapades._ _

__Scout stared back up at Sniper, and for once, his motormouth had gone silent as he could feel excitement pooling inside of his stomach. He loved whenever Sniper got like this...driven only by that primal feeling of lust that he couldn’t get enough of. Goosebumps practically formed all across his body as he watched Sniper momentarily take his hand away from him, instead using it to apply a generous amount of lube to his fingers from the bottle, allowing it to coat about three of his digits. A shudder went through him as he felt the cold, familiar touch of Sniper’s lubed up index finger carefully pressing up against his hole, gently managing to push through and work its way up inside._ _

__“God Snipes...ya’ really…” A huff left Scout’s mouth, momentarily needing to make sure he breathed before speaking once more. “,..ya’ really know how tease a guy right back, don’tcha’?” He could hear a chuckle coming from Sniper, and without warning felt another finger make its way next to the one already inside him, the both of them now pumping in tandem with one another. Scout could feel his back arching on its own at the sudden sensation of another finger inside of him, abruptly letting out a moan that was an octave higher than his usual voice at the feeling of a third finger joining the other two._ _

__“Almost ready, love...just be real patient for me if you can…” Sniper murmured reassuringly, pressing a small kiss against Scout’s inner thigh. Slowly, Sniper allowed his fingers to slip out of Scout before reaching over to pick up the condom he’d set aside. Tearing it open with his teeth, he picked up the lube once more, squirting a drop of it inside before slowly sliding it over himself. “Right then...suppose we're all ready. What about you, love? Still up for this?”_ _

__A small snort left Scout, finding the question both cute and funny. He always asked if he still wanted to go on every single time they found themselves like this. No matter how obvious it was that he wanted it so badly, he'd always asked him if he wanted to continue. It was sweet of him. Sniper wasn't Scout's first lay with a man, but if he were being honest? He'd say that the bushman was his favorite._ _

__“Abso-fucking-lutely, stretch,” He replied, laying a hand on to Sniper's shoulder, “Just c' mere...and fucking get on with it.”_ _

__Sniper smiled, leaning down to place a kiss to Scout’s lips, positioning himself just outside of the other before slowly beginning to push forward into him. Almost immediately, he could feel the warmth squeezing around him, prompting him to let out a small grunt under his breath. Inch by inch, he could feel Scout taking him in, moaning into his mouth as he kissed him back._ _

__Scout, on the other hand, was his usual mouthy self, with soft moans escaping his mouth in small quivering breaths. “G..God...fuck...you’re gonna fucking kill me, Mick…” He managed to utter as he pulled his mouth away from Sniper’s._ _

__A satisfied smirk made its way to Sniper’s face as he gave a small thrust forward, another grunt leaving him as he felt Scout’s short nails rake their way down his back. “You know, love...it really drives me crazy...the way you say my name like that.” He growled under his breath, thrusting forward once more. Eventually, he began to slowly thrust at an even pace, his own hair covered chest pressing against Scout’s practically hairless one. Sniper could feel a pair of arms securely wrapped around his torso as the familiar feeling of warm breath against his neck gave him goosebumps all across his body. He picked up his speed a little, breathing out through his nose a small huff._ _

__Scout didn’t mind how he was being fucked at this point and even found himself enjoying the pace that Sniper was going at. He’d always lived life in the fast lane, both on and off the battlefield, but with Sniper? He just wanted to savor the bushman’s touch. “Love the way you touch me, Mick…” He managed to whisper softly, a crooked smile on his face, “You...You really know how to make a guy feel special…” He closed his eyes a moment, relishing in the way that Sniper moved against him. The even pace he had as his hips moved forward, calloused thumbs rubbing circles into his back. It wasn’t too fast or rough like any other of his lays, and he didn’t feel detached. His face felt warm, and before he knew it he muttered into Sniper’s ear, “I...I love you…a whole lot.”_ _

__Pulling away a moment, Sniper met Scout’s eyes, a warm slight of a smile adorning his features as a hand moved up to caress the side of Scout’s cheek. “Love ya’ too, handsome…” He replied, pressing a quick kiss to his nose before getting back to moving his hips forward._ _

__Scout bit his lip as he leaned up into Sniper, precum already beginning to leak from him onto his stomach. A gasp forced its way out of him as Sniper took ahold of him into his hand, beginning to stroke him in time with each thrust that went straight into him, nearly driving him crazy._ _

__“Snipes, Snipes...I’m fucking close, man. Fuck, oh my God…” His voice trembled unevenly as he spoke, meeting Sniper’s eyes once more. God, he loved looking into his eyes. It made him forget that they were fighting what seemed like an endless battle between two absolute boneheads, and it made him feel as though nothing else mattered._ _

__“C’ mon then, love...I wanna see your beautiful face when you cum. I’m close too.” Sniper breathed out, putting in a little more force into his thrusts, as well as each stroke he did with his hand. All he could think about was how damn beautiful Scout looked beneath him, those baby blues staring right back up at him again with a look that only made him want to please him even more. He could feel the tightness of Scout’s muscles clenching around him, and he knew that he’d be completely spent soon. Taking his hand off of Scout’s cock, he allowed both hands to grip the sunkissed skin of the other’s hips, thrusting and thrusting as his breaths grew more ragged._ _

__Nearly blinded by the absolute sheer pleasure of it all, Scout’s back arched upwards, the back of his head rubbing against the pillow beneath it as he then came loudly with a shaking moan. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated as he gripped the sheets beneath him while his legs jerked and his spendings coated the lower part of his chest_ _

__Sniper, on the other hand, let out a low groan, hips lurching forward with a few last thrusts as he came as well. Looking down at the younger male beneath his was probably what sent him over the deep end, the overall ecstasy in his eyes more than enough to get him off. Slowly, he pulled out of Scout, managing to stand up in order to properly dispose of the used condom as well as retrieve a dampened washcloth. Ever so gently, he wiped the messed off of Scout with the greatest of care before setting the cloth aside, laying himself down next to Scout and pulling him in closer so that his head was lying on his shoulder._ _

__The kid looked close to sleep, merely blinking up at him with weary eyes as that usual grin of his came back once more. “Betcha’ didn’t think a little bit a’ dancing would lead to this, eh?” He asked, a tired laugh leaving him as he nestled his head closer into Sniper’s neck with a low sigh._ _

__“Nah, can’t say that I did, but you’re always just full of surprises aren’t you?” Sniper responded, raising a hand to lightly run it through Scout’s short hair._ _

__“You love my surprises…” Scout murmured, slowly beginning to succumb to the feeling of sleep calling his name._ _

__“Yeah…” Sniper whispered with a smile, “I sure do…”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment below to tell me what you thought of the fic!


End file.
